Sting of Death
by chilled monkey
Summary: Bat, Lin and Airi go on a dangerous quest to find medicinal herbs when Mamiya is poisoned. Post Series 1.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hokuto No Ken/Fist of the North Star or any of its characters. This story is purely a work of fan-fiction. No profit is being made from it.

* * *

As the leader of a village Mamiya was a very busy woman. There was always something that needed her attention, whether it was making sure that the walls were secure, checking the irrigation systems were keeping the crops watered or any one of numerous tasks necessary to ensure the safety and prosperity of their community.

Despite that even she needed to relax occasionally. Thus when Lin had suggested a volleyball game and Mamiya had found herself with some time free she had accepted the little girl's offer to play.

A makeshift net had been strung up between two posts and two teams had been formed, with Mamiya and Bat on one side, Airi and Lin on the other. Everyone was having a great time, laughing delightedly as they hit the ball to each other.

Spotting an opening Lin jumped as high as she could and slapped the ball hard, sending it hurtling past Bat and into a large crack in the ground.

"Now look what you've done Lin!" Bat exclaimed. "You've lost the ball!"

"It's your fault Bat! You missed it" she countered.

Airi giggled. "Calm down Lin-chan, Bat-kun. There's no harm done."

"Hold on I'll get it" said Mamiya.

She walked over to the crack and crouched down. _I'd better have this filled in before someone gets hurt_ she thought as she reached down to retrieve the ball.

"AGGH!"

Something stung her hand and she yanked it back. The others rushed over as they heard her cry.

"Mamiya-san! What's wrong?" Airi asked anxiously.

"It's nothing. Something just stung my hand" she replied as she stood up. "Anyway, let's…"

Her words trailed off and she raised a hand to her forehead as a sudden dizziness overcame her. Abruptly she lost consciousness and collapsed. Airi and Bat caught her before she hit the ground.

"Mamiya-san!" Airi exclaimed. She looked at Lin who was staring in horror. "Lin-chan, go and get the village healer!"

"Right" she replied as she rushed off.

* * *

Soon afterwards Mamiya was lying on a cot as the village healer tended to her. She was twitching and groaning softly in her sleep. Her face was flushed with fever and beads of sweat rolled down her brow. Airi, Lin and Bat looked on worriedly.

"It's my fault" Lin said, tears brimming in her eyes. "If I hadn't hit the ball into the crack this wouldn't have happened."

"No Lin, it's my fault" Bat said. He wasn't crying but he was no less upset. "I should have hit the ball like you said."

Airi hugged them both. "Oh Lin-chan, Bat-kun, please don't blame yourselves. Neither of you could have known this would happen" she said gently.

The healer turned to face them. "I'm afraid its very bad" he said grimly. "Did you see the creature that did this?"

"I did" said Bat. "It was black with eight legs and it had a pair of claws like this." He brought his fingers and thumb together to imitate pincers. "And it had a tail that was curled over its back. There was a sharp point at the tail's end."

Airi gasped and the healer frowned.

"Is that bad?" Bat asked nervously.

"That creature is called a scorpion" the healer replied. "Its sting injects a powerful venom. That's why Mamiya-san is so ill."

"Can you help her?" Lin asked.

"Yes but I need two herbs to make a remedy. Both of them grow in an area not too far from here but almost everyone that's been there has either disappeared or returned barely alive and died soon afterwards. Still we must take the risk. I will send out a team right away…"

"No…" a voice said faintly.

Everyone looked over at Mamiya in surprise as she opened her eyes and raised her head.

"Mamiya-san! Don't talk, save your strength. We…"

"Don't send anyone" Mamiya said weakly. The strain was apparent in her voice as she continued. "We need everyone to… protect… village. Can't risk…"

Her head fell back onto the pillow and she was out again.

"No!" Lin cried. "We have to get those herbs!"

"I'll go and get them" said Bat. "The village can spare one person and I can be back quick."

"If you're going then I'm going too" said Lin firmly.

"No way it's too…"

"I'm going!"

"We'll all go" said Airi encouragingly as she put a hand on one of their shoulders. "And we'll come back with the herbs needed to help Mamiya-san."

"Yeah!" Bat and Lin both cheered.

* * *

Bat quickly prepared his car, making sure that there was enough fuel and everything was working properly. Once he was finished he met up with Airi and Lin as they had arranged.

Airi made sure to bring along a crossbow and a full set of bolts. She also examined the weapon to make sure it was in good condition.

"Go east until you come to a large rocky hill" said the healer. "There you will find both of the herbs I need. The first is a plant with red flowers that grows near the top of the hill. The second is a green moss found in a cave at the base of the hill."

"Got it" said Bat. "Okay let's go!"

"Take care of Mamiya-san until we get back" Airi called as they drove off.

* * *

Sure enough the hill was not too far and it did not take them long to reach it. As the healer had said they could see a cluster of red flowers growing on an outcropping of rock near the peak.

"How are we going to get those?" Bat wondered.

"I'll get them" said Airi. "Here hold this."

She handed Bat her crossbow and walked resolutely up to the wall of rock. She looked up at the flowers, gathering her concentration and focus.

"Please be careful Airi-san" said Lin anxiously.

"I will. Don't worry" she replied.

Bat and Lin watched as she began to climb up the hillside. They held their breath, eyes wide as slowly but surely Airi ascended the steep rocky wall, expertly finding handholds and footholds. After what felt like hours she made it to the outcropping and clambered up onto it.

"Yay! Airi-chan made it!" Lin squealed in excitement.

"Ha, I wasn't worried" said Bat, poorly hiding his relief.

She took a handful of the red flowers and carefully put them in a bag which she fastened to her belt. She then climbed back down the wall, finally letting go once she was only a few feet up and dropping to the ground to land lightly on her feet.

"That was so amazing" said Lin.

"Airi-san, you're awesome! " Bat exclaimed, handing the crossbow back to her.

"Thank you" she replied with a bright smile. "We have one of the herbs. Now we only need the other."

"Let's find that cave then!"

* * *

It took only a few moments of searching to find the cave. When they did however there was a problem. The entrance to the cave was a tiny hole that no-one could fit through. Except for…

"I'll go! I can fit" Lin cried eagerly, glad that she'd be able to help.

"All right Lin-chan but be very careful" said Airi.

"Okay."

Lin squirmed through the hole and looked around. The cave was dark of course but there was enough ambient light from the hole she'd came through to see. She was surprised by how big it was, with numerous stalagmites and stalactites. As fascinating as it was she ignored the sight and focused on finding the moss. She couldn't stand the idea of Mamiya suffering any longer than could be helped.

Fortunately she soon found the moss growing on a wall and began scooping it up with a happy cry. Once she had enough she started back towards the hole but froze as she heard an odd clicking sound.

Lin turned and screamed as she saw another scorpion scuttling towards her. This one however was gigantic, twice the size of Bat's car. It accelerated towards her, pincers clacking together eagerly and its tail arched back ready to strike.

She regained her senses and dashed for the hole, scrambling through it and out into the open air.

"Lin-chan what's wrong?" Airi asked, seeing how scared she was.

Before Lin could reply the rock wall behind her exploded in a cloud of dust. They covered their eyes and hurriedly backed away as the giant scorpion reared up, emerging from the dust cloud like a nightmare coming from the shadows into reality.

Airi reacted immediately by raising her crossbow and firing. The bolt flew past the creature's gnashing mandibles to pierce the inside of its mouth. It uttered a high-pitched screech and its tail lashed the air wildly.

Undaunted she quickly reloaded and fired again. This time the bolt went right through one of the scorpion's tiny black eyes. It screeched once more and thrashed about for a moment before going still. Its tail slumped down and its legs folded as it sank to the ground.

Bat was about to congratulate Airi when they heard the clicking sound again, this time louder. To their horror the giant scorpion's carcass was shoved aside as two more of the creatures came scuttling from the depths of the cave through the hole that the first had made. They came to a halt and stood as if sizing up the humans before them. From the clicking sound it was clear that even more of the creatures were coming.

Airi had reloaded and was about to fire again when Bat stopped her.

"Wait" he said. He then pointed up at the hillside. Airi followed the direction of his finger and realised he was pointing at another overhang. This one however looked highly unstable.

Airi didn't hesitate. She took aim and fired, the bolt striking a weak point in the rocks and dislodging them just enough for gravity to finish the job. Cracks spread across the stone and the overhang broke apart. Several tons of rock came tumbling down.

The scorpions stopped clacking their pincers, seeming to realise the danger but it was too late. The rocks came down upon them with a sickening cracking sound as the creatures were crushed beneath tons of scree.

The three of them all breathed sighs of relief. After a moment Bat spoke up.

"Airi-san that was so cool!"

She smiled. "Thank you but you were cool as well. You spotted the weak point in that rock."

"Yeah! You're so smart Bat-kun!" Lin cried as she hugged him.

"GAAH! Get off" he exclaimed as his face turned scarlet.

Airi giggled for a moment. "All right let's go. We need to get these herbs back to Mamiya-san."

* * *

Back at the village Airi, Lin and Bat watched with baited breath as the healer brewed the herbs into a boiling mixture. Once it had sufficiently cooled he helped Mamiya to drink it.

"Did it work?" Bat asked.

"It will take a few moments to take effect" the healer replied.

The thick tension in the room gradually eased as over the next few minutes Mamiya's fever broke. Her temperature returned to normal and the groans and twitches ceased. Before long she was sleeping peacefully.

"Mamiya-san will be fine" said the healer.

Bat and Lin were about to cheer but Airi quickly put a hand over their mouths. "Not here Lin-chan, Bat-kun. Mamiya-san needs to rest."

"Oh uh, yeah, right" said Bat awkwardly.

He, Lin and Airi went outside and walked until they were far enough away. Then all three of them cheered in joy and relief.

* * *

The next day Mamiya had fully recovered.

"Thank you all so much for saving me" she said to Airi, Bat and Lin. "I wouldn't have made it without you all."

Airi hugged her in delight. "You don't need to thank us Mamiya-san" she said warmly. "We're just so glad you're okay."

Somewhat uncomfortably Mamiya returned the hug as Bat and Lin joined in. After a moment she said, "I'm sorry to go but there's a lot I have to catch up on…"

"Don't worry about that" Airi assured her. "Everyone's offered to take over for you for a few days so you can recuperate."

"Well… I suppose one day will be alright" she said after a moment's thought. "Well then, shall we finish that game?"

"YAY!" Bat and Lin cheered as they dashed off. Smiling, Mamiya and Airi followed them.


End file.
